


you light up my life even when it's dark

by rikubraveheart



Series: in which two girls share clothes [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity wearing Luz's hoodie, Eda is a good owl mom, Established Relationship, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Not Beta Read, Sharing Clothes, Sleepovers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubraveheart/pseuds/rikubraveheart
Summary: The follow-up tothat one fic where Luz wears Amity's Grudgby jacket.Luz rummages through her backpack, clearly looking for something. “Here it is!” she says, pulling her usual hoodie out. “It’s really comfortable to sleep on, believe me. It’s also warmer than it looks.”Amity smiles and thanks her, putting the hoodie on before she can spare it a second thought. There’s something intimate about wearing her girlfriend’s clothes, and it makes her feel lightheaded.“Oh my God,” says Luz. “You looks so cute.”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: in which two girls share clothes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916077
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1236





	you light up my life even when it's dark

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand, I've written a sequel for the varsity jacket fic. I don't think this will make a lot of sense if you haven't read it, so go do that maybe. The support that fic got was _nuts_ (over 2000 kudos? The kudo'd Owl House fic? I still can't believe it) so I decided to write it as a thank you. I don't know if it'll live up to the original, but I sure tried! And as per tradition this has been written and revised at 2am.
> 
> Title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edlC4-yx8Yg&ab_channel=TheWorstTaste).
> 
> Also check my [lumity playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5iUMtYD7Nua8pKUco29h02?si=LVLCy7t0RNWMfuD0cR3DxQ) if you'd like. It's what I listen to while I write.
> 
> This won't be my last TOH fic either so subscribe to my ao3 user if you want to get updates on that. I also have [a Twitter](https://twitter.com/rikubraveheart).

The next day at school is a weird one.

Amity does her best to act normal, but it’s undeniable that she’s nervous. The events of the previous day still feel like a dream to her. Then Luz walks up to her and brushes their hands together and she knows they weren’t.

She feels Willow’s stare on her the whole day, like she somehow knows what happened already. It wouldn’t surprise her.

Besides, it’s not like they pretend to hide this from their friends. Or, well, she assumes they don’t, it doesn’t feel like Luz’s style. They haven’t really discussed it yet. They were too  _ preoccupied _ to have a serious conversation the day before.

She’s so lost in thought she doesn’t notice Luz is talking to her.

“What do you think, Amity?” she asks.

She blinks, confused. “About what?”

“About having a sleepover at the Owl House tonight!” she replies, excitedly. She looks around, feeling the expectant glances of all three teenagers around her. It’s sudden, but she figures she can get Emira and Edric to make up an excuse for her.

“Sure,” she shrugs.

She joins the excited chatter of the group, making plans for that night. The prospect of spending the night a the Owl House is exciting—it’s not the cleanest of all places, sure, but she can’t deny it intrigues her. She just hopes the damn owl doesn’t come anywhere near her.

They each head home to get their things and that evening she heads to the Owl House with a smile on her face, excited to spend the night with a group of friends she actually likes. Her previous sleepover experiences had never been really good.

Penstagram and talking crap about her other classmates had never been her ideal plan. She had rolled with it, thinking she didn’t have much of a choice anyway. But now, after experiencing true friendship again, she realizes there are a million other things she would have rather been doing.

She’d much rather goof around with Luz, Willow and Gus and allow herself to nerd about Azura. She wonders if she’ll be able to join them on next year’s conjuring night, as their night had seemed a lot better than hers this year. She hopes Luz will still be around by then.

Once she gets to the house she’s, of course, greeted by the owl. “Hoot-hoot! Hi Amity!” he exclaims.

She completely ignores it and enters the house, closing the door behind her. She hears a faint  _ bye Amity _ and pretends not to hear it. That thing gives her the creeps.

Both Willow and Gus are already there, and she’s greeted enthusiastically by her two friends and girlfriend. In school, Luz had avoided most forms of contact that could be interpreted as anything else than friendly, which Amity was thankful for, but in the privacy of her home, she approaches her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Amity feels her face go red. And it gets redder when she notices Luz is wearing her Grudgby jacket, just like she said she would. 

“Okay, spill it,” says Willow, clearly unimpressed but with a soft smile on her face.

“Amity and I are kind of, sort of, dating, I guess?” says Luz, scratching the back of her neck.

_ “Whaaaat?” _ says Gus, who was clearly oblivious to the whole thing. “Since when?”

“Yesterday, actually,” answers Amity.

“Called it,” says Willow instead. “I’m happy for you two. But, for the record, I knew something was different from the moment you two stepped into school today.”

Luz beams and Amity feels like a weight lifts from her heart. She  _ knew _ they wouldn’t have anything against it. Gus and Willow are too good for that. She’s even happier now that she ‘destroyed her social life’ as Boscha put it.

The night goes smoothly after that, the casual friendly teasing from both their friends making Luz and Amity blush on occasion. It’s not much, just a soft jab here and there, until Willow asks the question Amity had been dreading.

“What’s with the Grudgby jacket, though?” she says.

Amity rushes to answer before Luz can even open her mouth. She knows how blunt Luz can be at times, and she does  _ not _ want her spilling the beans about what happened the previous day. 

“Nothing haha! Just, you know, since I’m not even using it anymore I thought, hey why not give it to Luz?” she blurts out, blushing for what feels like the millionth time that night.

Willow’s raised eyebrow tells her she doesn’t buy in her explanation, but she pretends she doesn’t see it. 

A bit after that they decide it’s a good time to go to sleep. They might not have school tomorrow, but Amity prefers to go home early to avoid any possible questions from her parents.

In the darkness of the Owl House, though, she finds herself unable to sleep. She isn’t a coward, she’s faced monsters like Grom and the Slitherbeast and can summon enormous abominations to defend herself, but something about the place makes her nervous. No, not about that place in particular. About anywhere that isn’t Blight mansion.

It probably doesn’t help that she’s freezing cold. In her rush to get there, she had forgotten to grab something that would actually warm her up. And, since the Owl House doesn’t exactly have accommodations for four teenagers, they’re all sleeping on the floor with their blankets and some pillows Eda had gotten them.

She gets up to go to the bathroom and take some fresh air. Maybe clearing her mind will help her sleep.

She opens the door to the house being careful not to wake Hooty up (who knew that thing actually slept) and looks up at the sky. The view from the forest is different than the view from her home, and she doesn’t know if that makes it better or worse.

“Amity, are you okay?” she asks. Amity jumps, startled by Luz’s sudden appearance, but quickly calms down. “Oops, sorry.”

She shakes her head. “Yeah, I’m just cold,” she lies. That’s not the only thing keeping her awake, but Luz doesn’t need to know that the fact she’s never slept anywhere outside the Blight mansion is making it hard for her to sleep.

“Oh! You should’ve said,” Luz exclaims. “I know the Owl House isn’t the cosiest place to sleep in. Or the warmest. I think I have a solution, though.”

She follows Luz back inside the house to a room she assumes to be her usual bedroom. She had told them they were sleeping in the living room because her usual sleeping space isn’t big enough for four people, and she had been right.

Luz rummages through her backpack, clearly looking for something. “Here it is!” she says, pulling her usual hoodie out. “It’s really comfortable to sleep on, believe me. It’s also warmer than it looks.”

Amity smiles and thanks her, putting the hoodie on before she can spare it a second thought. There’s something intimate about wearing her girlfriend’s clothes, and it makes her feel lightheaded.

_ “Oh my God,” _ says Luz. “You looks so  _ cute. _ ”

She blushes at the sudden compliment and wonders how is it that she still has it in her to blush more. She’s been blushing so much lately she thinks red may as well be her new skin colour.

“Wait, let me try something,” continues Luz, and then pulls the hood over Amity’s head. “I’m dead and I’ve gone to heaven. This is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.”

Amity smiles, but her smile is soon covered by Luz’s own lips. “I think I understand now what you felt when you saw me with your jacket for the first time.” 

“Payback,” she teases, and she’s about to lean in for another kiss when  _ Eda walks in. _

“Oh no, none of that in my house, young ladies. At least not while I’m in it,” says the woman.

Amity wishes she knew a disappearing spell now so she could make herself disappear. She can’t believe she forgot Eda was still in the house. Luz starts laughing awkwardly, trying to hide the fact that she’s as embarrassed as she is. Eda just smiles at them wickedly, clearly amused by the situation. 

Both girls scramble back to the living room where Gus and Willow are still sleeping peacefully.

When Amity lies down to sleep, though, she feels Luz pulling her under her own covers. “So you won’t be cold,” she says, and then winks. 

After that, Amity falls fast asleep, listening to Luz’s breathing next to her. They both wake up curled in each other’s arms, with their friends smirking faces over them, ready to start the endless teasing.

Amity thinks she’s never been happier than at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, subscribe to my ao3 user for writing updates and here's [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/rikubraveheart).


End file.
